Open-air spas are becoming a commonplace item in American homes and backyards, such spas designed to be positioned in close proximity with either indoor or outdoor family pools. Some of these spas include individual heaters and circulation systems for circulating hot water within. These hot water spas possess inherent therapeutic aspects and advantages in their ability to massage and relax strained muscles by surrounding the body with circulating hot water and by providing hot water pressure jets to direct streams of hot water directly onto the strained muscles. Hot water spas also provide simple physical relaxation and leisure time enjoyment for those not necessarily desiring physical therapy or a hot water massage of tired or strained muscles, but simple seeking to relax in the privacy in their home or backyard.
Formerly, these open-air spas were available in only two forms: (1) a spa constructed with, and forming a part of, a swimming pool so that the water within could freely flow between the two, generally however, in only one direction, from the spa to the pool, and (2) a spa positioned in close proximity with an existing pool, but functioning separate and apart therefrom, an often-times requiring its own pump and filtering system. It was deemed to be desirable to combine a spa and swimming pool for use with a single pump and filtering system, but heretofore, unless a spa was constructed with a pool at the time of installation, it was required to be "added-on" to an existing pool. In so doing, the previous alternatives were: (1) to alter the configuration of the existing pool by removing part of a wall thereto, and installing a spa adjacent the pool and connecting the two by a hole or other passageway cut into the wall of the existing pool in order that water could flow freely back and forth between the pool and the added-on spa; or (2) to install a spa adjacent the swimming pool but separate therefrom thus avoiding the added expense and inconvenience of modifying the existing pool to incorporate the "add-on" spa.
The first alternative above, could be accomplished by either: (1) installing a preformed "add-on" spa of fiberglass or the like adjacent the existing, typically concrete, pool, or (2) modifying the existing pool to incorporate a concrete spa adjacent thereto, forming part of the original existing pool. The first option, that of installing a preformed fiberglass or the like spa to an existing concrete pool had accompanying obvious drawbacks inherent in attempting to provide a water-tight seal between dissimilar materials, fiberglass and concrete. In addition, any break or gap in the integrity of the pool structural wall will almost always result in repeated or perpetual cracks in the wall originating at the union of the existing pool wall and the "add-on" spa due to the tremendous forces exerted on the wall by the volume of water within the pool. This is a constant source of frustration and expense to the pool owner. The second choice, is obviously more expensive than the first, thus a substantial deterrent to those wishing to install a recreational spa adjacent to, and in functional relationship with, an existing swimming pool.
The spill-over spa of the present invention is adapted to be used in conjunction with a pre-existing pool and provide communication between the pool and the spa without altering or otherwise modifying the existing pool in any manner, thereby preserving the integrity of the existing pool wall.
In accordance with the present invention, a spill-over type spa is provided, including a spillway over which water or other fluid contained therein will "spill-over" into a swimming pool or other reservior positioned adjacent therewith. The spa of the present invention is adapted to be installed adjacent an existing swimming pool without the necessity of altering or modifying the existing pool in any manner to accomodate such spa. A system of fluid flow conduit and fluid valves interconnect the spill-over spa, the swimming pool and the pump associated therewith in order that fluid within the spa and swimming pool may be returned to the spa and swimming pool, either separately or together.